


Exactly the Same, but Different

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Other, Smut, Temporarily Female Sam, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Stupid witches. Stupid curse. Stupid boobs. Stupid Gabriel is stupid for the stupid boobs. Poor, poor Sam.





	Exactly the Same, but Different

**__**

Fucking witches.

****

Normally, hating on spellcasters of all flavors was Dean’s thing. But right now, Sam couldn’t help but agree wholeheartedly. The younger Winchester swore again and threw a punch at the wall. A moment later, he was cradling his bruised hand against his chest. His unusually plump chest. 

****

“Just…. Just… FUCK!!” Sam screamed, his voice a clear octave higher than normal. He threw himself into one of the overstuffed leather chairs in the bunker’s library, nursing his wounded hand as much as his wounded pride. 

****

_ “Why _ did it have to be witches?” The brunette groaned, his good hand coming up to scrub across his entirely too smooth cheeks. That’s where Dean found him, curled up in the chair and muttering darkly to himself.

****

“Hey there, Samantha.” Dean immediately had to duck a knife flung right at his head. The hunter blanched as he stared at the blade embedded deeply in the wall where he had been standing moments ago. “Jeeze, tough crowd.” 

****

“This  _ really _ isn’t the time for your fucking Samantha jokes, Dean.” Sam spat viciously. If looks could kill, Dean was pretty sure that they would be building a funeral pyre for him. Treading carefully, he approached his little brother....well, in a manner of speaking.

****

“Look, Sammy. Chill out. Take a breath. Hakuna your tatas.” Sam lobbed a pillow this time. “Ok, sorry. That was a low blow. Cas is working on a counterspell as we speak. You’ll be back to normal again long before your first period.” 

****

Sam shot him an entirely new bitchface, and somehow it was more effective on his more feminine face. Dean threw his hands up. “Alright, alright! I’ll stop.” The older hunter threw himself into the chair opposite from Sam, doing his best to not stare at his brother’s changed form. 

****

“Dude! Quit….leering at me! I might have tits but I’m still your  _ brother!” _

****

Dean snorted. “Have you looked down? You’ve got a rack like a porn star. I’m only human, here!” 

****

Sam swore again, crossing his arms over his chest in a futile attempt at covering himself. “You’re the reason Becky and those crazy shippers wrote porn about us. I hope you know that.” The low blow hit and Dean’s cheeks went a little green. 

****

“Gross, man. Just fucking gross.” The pair stared at each other for a few minutes. 

****

“So... uh.” Dean coughed. Sam stared at him with Bitchface Number 301-  _ ‘You’re an idiot and I’m not impressed’. _ When there wasn’t a response from the younger Winchester, Dean cleared his throat and tried again. “So… what’s it like?”

****

Sam snorted. “It’s, well,” He glanced at Dean’s somewhat constipated expression and snorted again, breaking out in a fit of giggles at the other man’s increasingly pissy expression. Sam buried his face in his hands and laughed until tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He glanced back up at Dean, and the older brother couldn’t keep a straight face any more. He broke down and joined in. He leaned across the small gap separating them and dragged Sam in for a hug, mindful of his brother’s (hopefully temporary) new figure. That’s where Castiel found them, collapsed against each other and howling with laughter, tears streaming down their cheeks. 

****

The angel watched the brothers for a few moments, an indulgent smile in the form of a small lip quirk tugging at his mouth. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and waited patiently while the Winchesters collected themselves.

****

“Cas! For the love of your dad, tell me you’ve got good news!” Dean waved vaguely in the direction of Sam’s cleavage. 

****

“I have good news.” Castiel deadpanned. Both men sobered immediately, all attention fixed on the angel. “Your...condition… is not permanent.” 

****

Sam heaved a sigh of relief. He  _ liked _ his penis, thank you very much, and wanted it back sooner rather than later.

****

“There’s a ‘but’ in there. I sense a ‘but.’” Dean frowned. Cas made an affirmative noise, and Sam’s heart sank.

****

“What’s the ‘but’, Cas?” The younger hunter visibly shrunk inwards on himself, his long hair falling forward to shield his face a little bit. Dean winced, recognizing that posture from their childhood.

****

“The ‘but’ is that I cannot forcibly return you to the appropriate sex. Not without risking the spell backfiring and becoming permanent. There is nothing to do but wait it out.” Castiel hesitantly patted Sam’s less broad shoulder. “I am sorry, Sam.”

****

Sam groaned and scrubbed at his cheeks, all traces of humor long gone. “How long?” When the answer wasn’t forthcoming, he fixed the angel with a furious glare. “ _ How long, _ Cas?” 

****

The trenchcoat-clad angel glanced down and away. “I don’t know. It could be a matter of a few days, or it could last months. There is no way to discern, and the witch who cast the spell is dead.” He truly did look remorseful as he squeezed Sam’s shoulder. The hunter slumped in defeat. 

****

“What’re we gonna do?” He asked weakly, and Dean wanted to choke on the lump suddenly in his throat. Seeing his baby brother like this, so beaten down and broken, shredded his heart into little bitty pieces. He pulled Sam in for a desperately tight hug, cupping the back of the now shorter man’s head.

****

“The same thing we always do- survive. Work through it. So you’ve got tits and your junk’s gone ‘poof’, so what? You’re still my brilliant egghead brother and one of the best hunters on this Godforsaken planet.” Cas made a small noise of protest at the blasphemy. Neither Winchester paid him any attention as they clung to each other. “We’ll get you some clothes that fit, give you a day or two to get used to this, then we go right back to kicking demons and ghosts and vampires in the ass.” Sam chuckled weakly, as though it was in spite of himself, and nodded. Dean ruffled the absurdly long hair under his palm. 

****

“First things first- you need a hairbrush...Samantha.” 

****

“Dean, you jerk!” Sam shoved him away, but he couldn’t hide the grin teasing at his mouth.

****

“I always knew you were a little bitch, you’ve just got the parts to match now!” Castiel watched in amusement as the brothers wrestled back and forth.

****

The group decided to postpone the supply run until the next morning so Sam could at least try to figure out how to walk without tripping over himself. He had lost a clear eight inches of height, putting him almost a full head shorter than Dean for the first time since puberty. He had to learn to account for a new stride length, and he kept smacking himself in the chest -he abjectly  _ refused _ to call them his breasts-, causing him to yelp indignantly in shock and pain. His nipples weren’t usually sensitive… it  _ would _ be his luck to have them suddenly become hypersensitive. Because when did anything ever go right for Sam “Bad Luck” Winchester? Personally, he blamed it all on that damned warehouse full of mirrors they’d broken while taking out Bloody Mary. 

****

There was also the matter of him not having ANYTHING that even remotely fit. He had confiscated a pair of Dean’s sweat pants, since they were a bit smaller than his own, but he was still drowning in them. The ratty hoodie was no better. “Fuck my life…” Sam grumbled as he yanked the sweats up yet again. They were rolled up at the ankles to keep him from tripping, but they kept sliding down his ass. He turned abruptly, tripped over the hem of the Godforsaken grey sweats, and fell straight into the kitchen table, landing chest-first on the unforgiving edge.

****

“Goddamnit! Sweet fuck on a stick!” Sam swore angrily as he cupped the offended flesh.

****

There was a soft ‘pop’ from behind the hunter, and then a familiar teasing voice. “You rang?” Sam could all but hear the Archangel’s eyebrows crawling into his hairline. “Samshine, you wanna tell me why you’re suddenly sporting D cups? I mean, it’s  _ kinky _ and I’m not gonna complain…” 

****

Sam whipped around and shot a death glare at his sorta-boyfriend. Fuckbuddy. Guardian Pagan. Whatever.

****

“I got my ass handed to me by a witch, ok? Cas says it’s not permanent.” He left off the implied  _ ‘thank Chuck’ _ . Gabriel pushed off the counter he had been leaning against and stalked closer, a very predatory gleam in his amber eyes. Sam backed up several matching paces.

****

“Oh, no. No, no, no! I know that look, and it’s so  _ not _ gonna happen!” The human wondered if this is what Loki’s victims had felt like in their last moments: trapped, cornered by an unimaginably powerful being with a twisted streak a mile wide. 

****

Gabriel’s grin turned even more wicked, if that was even possible. “What, Samoose? You don’t want to take the new equipment out for a spin before you get your dick back?” Sam flushed bright red. “You can’t tell me you haven’t at least thought about it.” 

****

In truth, Sam  _ had _ thought about it. He had also contemplated the horrifying potential consequences. “Nope.” 

****

The Archangel blatantly looked Sam up and down, leaving Sam with the feeling that he was being stripped naked in the blond’s mind. He shrank inwards a little bit, unusually shy under the other man’s lustful gaze. There was another snap, and suddenly the ugly, too-large sweats and hoodie were gone. In their place were a pair of form-fitting jeans and what appeared to be a female-shaped version of his favorite green plaid flannel. 

****

“Father, you look so beautiful.” Gabriel murmured, approaching the hunter slowly with his hand outstretched. When Sam didn’t bolt, the angel gently cupped his cheek. With the height loss, the pair were very nearly the same height. Sam sighed and leaned into the reverent touch. Gabriel stroked the other man’s smooth, hairless cheek, mapping out the familiar-but-not contours with the pads of his fingers. Sam’s chestnut locks felt silken, somehow more delicate than normal and the angel couldn’t get enough of it. 

****

The Archangel’s voice was barely more than a whisper when he spoke. “Sam, can I kiss you?” Sam gasped softly and nodded, already leaning in a little bit. His eyes flicked down to Gabriel’s lips and he licked his own unconsciously. Gabriel met him halfway, capturing Sam’s lips in a chaste kiss. The hunter melted into it, letting himself drown in the all-too-rare sensation of kissing Gabriel. Their relationship was...well, not much of one. They screwed each other for stress relief, or to burn off excess adrenaline left over from a hunt, or because they were bored and drunk. They rarely kissed, and it was  _ never _ tender. They fucked like rabbits, they didn’t ‘make love’. Gabriel’s tongue flicking out and gently prodding at Sam’s closed lips startled a gasp out of him and the angel took full advantage, dipping his tongue in to tentatively map out Sam’s mouth. He sank one hand into the Winchester’s hair, while the other snuck down to cup and squeeze a handful of plump ass. Sam groaned and deepened the kiss, responding instinctively to the more aggressive behavior. 

****

Sam couldn’t say how long they stood there making out like teenagers, but his hormone-melted brain snapped back into focus the moment Gabriel’s hand wandered up to grope his chest. “Gabriel!” Sam barked, breaking the kiss and swatting at the fingers that were already trying to unbutton Sam’s shirt. 

****

“Oh, come on Sammy…” Gabriel wheedled as Sam tried to push him back a step. “You know you want to find out what it feels like.” 

****

Sam growled and slapped a hand ineffectively against Gabriel’s sternum. “No, I want my body back to normal! I don’t  _ want _ tits, I don’t _ want _ to be this damned short, and I don’t  _ want  _ to have a panic attack every time I go to take a piss and I’m missing parts!” The hunter knew that he was pouting and being petulant. He just didn’t care. Swapping genders against his will gave him free license to whine all he wanted, in his opinion. With an irritated huff, Sam pushed past Gabriel and fled to the relative safety of his room. It was hard to remain annoyed at the cosmic being when Sam discovered the neatly folded stack of jeans in his new size, several sets of practical undergarments -he abjectly refused to think of them as  _ his _ panties or _ his _ bras-, and a bunch of flannels and undershirts that would fit him much better. The annoyance returned quickly when he discovered the single set of fire engine red lacy panties and matching bra, which he lobbed across the room with burning cheeks.

****

Hours later, Sam emerged from his hiding spot and slunk back to the kitchen in search of food. He didn’t encounter the Archangel, but he  _ did _ find a fresh cobb salad in the fridge that he knew hadn’t existed a few hours ago. The peace offering was accepted for what it was and Sam dug in, making a mental note to pick up a pack of the ArchHerald’s favorite Oreos the next time he went on a supply run. 

****

Although Gabriel wasn’t quite as blatant and aggressive about his interest in Sam’s new form, he was no less single-minded. Over the next 48 hours, he rarely missed an opportunity to brush past Sam, copping a feel or pressing a kiss behind Sam’s ear, a weak point that apparently worked on him regardless of his genitalia, only to dart away again before Sam could protest. Each gentle touch was accompanied by a familiar-yet-not surge of want and liquid heat in his gut. At least in this body, his reluctant interest was a lot harder for Dean to notice and make snide remarks about. On the other hand, he was discovering that wandering around in damp panties sucked hard. 

****

Sam was parked in his favorite chair in the library, his laptop and several Latin texts regarding demons spread across the table in front of him, when Gabriel struck again. The hunter didn’t even hear him approach until it was too late- Gabriel leaned over his shoulder and nuzzled at that weak point under his ear, both hands coming around Sam’s shoulders to cup his breasts again. Sam’s surprised yelp melted into a pleased groan as the angel gently thumbed his nipples through his clothing. 

****

“I gotta hand it to ya, Samsquatch. You’re a sexy beast of a man, but you make one hot woman.” Gabriel murmured hotly, the words huffed against Sam’s flesh making a shiver crawl up his spine even as heat lanced through his gut. 

****

“Gabe…” The Winchester moaned, his body arching into the touch before his mind caught up. “Gabe..!” He hissed again, less arousal and more irritation this time. 

****

“Come on, Samshine. Please? You know I’ll make you feel so good.” Sam could all but hear the erection the angel was already sporting. 

****

Sam shook his head halfheartedly. “I can’t…” He whimpered as Gabriel’s teeth found his earlobe.

****

“Why in Dad’s name can’t you?” Gabriel tweaked both nipples at once, getting a squeal in response.

****

“I’m in a  _ chick’s body, _ Gabe! What if…?” He trailed off, too turned on and distressed to choke out his protests.

****

Gabriel snorted. “Wait, are you worried I’ll knock you up? Phenomenal cosmic powers, remember? Better than any birth control on the planet. You’re safe, kiddo. I promise.” He gently squeezed the flesh in his left hand, making Sam yelp. 

****

The hunter considered Gabriel’s words carefully. “You swear?” 

****

“Yes, Sam. I swear on everything still holy, on chocolate itself, I won’t create any angel-moose hybrids. Now, can I  _ please _ start taking clothes off?” For all his impatience, Gabriel wasn’t actually tugging at Sam’s buttons or trying to get his jeans open- he was actually waiting for Sam’s permission. Sam knew that if he turned the angel down flat again, he’d back off. Gabriel actually  _ did _ respect his boundaries, never asked for more than Sam was comfortable with. That’s why Sam lo...liked him so much. Nope, not going there. Not now, not ever. When it came to celestial creatures whos real forms were the size of a small mountain, fuckbuddies was plenty. With a soft groan that sounded a lot like surrender, Sam nodded. 

****

“Oh, thank fuck.” Gabriel immediately thumbed the top two buttons of Sam’s shirt open so his questing fingers could worm their way in. He quickly found the perky buds of the Winchester’s nipples and began teasing them again, sliding his slightly-calloused fingertips over the sensitive flesh before cupping and gently squeezing his breasts again. Sam moaned, back arching. 

****

“I can’t wait to get my mouth on these puppies.” Gabriel gritted out as he worked Sam’s body.

****

“Fuck…” Sam whimpered in reply, getting a soft laugh.

****

“That’s the general idea, yes. But I don’t know how long I’m going to get to enjoy your body like this, so we’re gonna be taking the scenic route tonight.” There was a soft snap, and the library dissolved around them. Sam found himself standing in an unfamiliar room and took a moment to glance around and acquaint himself with his surroundings. It appeared to be an opulent hotel room, all warm stone facade and creamy curtains covering a massive window that took up the entirety of one wall. Through them, Sam could catch glimpses of the ocean. Matching silk sheets covered an absurdly large bed, and Sam couldn’t help but caress them, the silk cool against his unusually smooth fingers. 

****

“Where are we?” Sam asked as Gabriel approached him.

****

“Does it matter?” Sam had to admit that it really, really didn’t as the angel’s lips slowly closed over his own. Like last time, Gabriel was slow and gentle where he was usually rough and dominating. He pulled the hunter flush against him and Sam made a noise of arousal when he felt the angel’s thick hard-on press against his belly. Heat curled in Sam’s belly like molten glass and he bucked instinctively, momentarily thrown off when he didn’t get the friction his body craved. Gabriel buried his face in Sam’s neck and shook with suppressed mirth, and Sam swatted at him.

****

“Quit laughing at me! It’s not my fault my dick’s gone missing.” And that was Bitchface Number 407: ‘you’re making me the butt of the joke and I don’t like it’. 

****

“Sammy, I’m not… well, I kinda am laughing at you, but I’m not trying to be mean. You just should have seen your face, it was priceless!” 

****

Sam growled at him, frustrated that his snarl was considerably less intimidating with female vocal cords. Not that Gabriel was ever stopped by it, anyways. “You’re getting awfully close to sleeping on the couch while I figure this body out all by myself.”  _ That _ made the Archangel draw up short.

****

“Jeeze, I’m sorry. Tender subject. I won’t mention it again, ok?” Sam nodded and some of the crankiness faded from his expression. Gabriel slowly popped all of Sam’s buttons loose and drew the shirt down his arms to fall carelessly to the floor. The black undershirt was a tank top, and Gabriel took a few long moments to just admire the way Sam’s usually flat chest filled it out. He stroked up and down the human’s arms, reveling in the supple skin under his hands.

****

“You’re so damned beautiful.” There was something in Gabriel’s tone, something ancient and unfathomable, from the depths of his being… Sam couldn’t put his finger on it, but it made Sam’s heart do a tapdance in his chest. Wandering fingers traipsed down to the hem of the tank top, where he paused. “Can I?” 

****

Sam blinked in surprise. Normally, Gabriel would have snapped them both naked and someone’s dick would have been in someone’s mouth by this point. The angel seemed hesitant, almost shy, and Sam couldn’t figure out  _ why. _

****

“Gabe, it’s still just me.” Sam ran his fingers through the ArchHerald’s hair, tugging gently. Gabriel hummed.

****

“It’s never  _ just _ you, Sam.” The shirt was being drawn up now, and Sam couldn’t get a look at the other’s expression. By the time the hunter was down to his jeans and the bra he reluctantly put on, Gabriel’s trademark Trickster grin was firmly back in place. Sam flushed at the hungry gaze fixated on his chest, trying to cover himself with his arms. Gabriel batted them away and cupped his breasts again, squeezing firmly before following the band back to the clasp. He popped the eye hooks without hesitation and Sam had to wonder just how many women the former Pagan had stripped in order to be able to do that one-handed. 

****

“Sam, you’re thinking  _ very _ loudly.” Gabriel chided gently. “And to answer your question… I’ve been traipsing around on this planet since before bras, corsets, or even plain old cloth breast bands were ever invented. Hell, I helped create some of them. Why do you think peephole bras are a thing?” Sam gave a very unladylike snort and rolled his eyes, embarrassment forgotten. Who cared if the Angel had been doing laps around the block for the last millennium? At least he was really damned good this.

****

Now that Sam was bare from the hips up, Gabriel took his first good look at the hunter’s changed form. His tattoo had survived the transformation, black lines stark against creamy flesh. His hips were certainly a bit wider, though his waist was far more trim, giving the hunter a lovely hourglass shape. Gabriel practically salivated over Sam’s dusky nipples, still teased into peaks with Sam’s arousal. The angel moved in for another kiss, carefully backing the hunter up until his knees hit the bed and he dropped to the mattress rather gracelessly. Sam propped himself up on his elbows, fixing his lover with an unimpressed glare that was promptly ignored in favor of the angel’s lips attacking the column of Sam’s throat. 

****

Sam whimpered softly as Gabriel lick-nibble-kissed his way down his throat and to his sharp collarbone, where he gently suckled a bruise. He sat back to admire the contrast of the deep purple mark against Sam’s pale skin, amber eyes dark with lust. He nipped his way over to the right, giving it a matching mark, before dragging his tongue down Sam’s sternum in a wet rasp. 

****

“Decisions, decisions…” Gabriel hummed, turning his head left and right as he debated which breast needed his attention first.

****

“Dammit, Gabriel.” Sam twisted his hands into the angel’s hair and yanked, dragging the startled angel over to the left mound. 

****

Gabriel laughed in surprise and amusement. “Now that’s more like it, Samshine!” He pressed the most delicate of kisses to the swell of Sam’s breast and trailed them along until he could flick his tongue over the peak. Sam gave a shocked squeal.

****

“Do that again!” The hunter ordered, already trying to force Gabriel to actually take the bud into his mouth. 

****

“I love it when you get bossy.” Gabriel purred before obligingly pulling the nipple into his mouth and suckling gently. 

****

“Oh my G...Fuck!” Sam caught himself before he accidentally took Gabriel’s Father’s name in vain, a sure way to irritate the being into gagging him. Gabriel chuckled around his mouthful and laved his tongue in circles around the firm nub. Sam panted breathlessly as the angel’s free hand came up to tease its mate into a peak again. He writhed on the bed, moaning and arching under Gabriel’s expert ministrations, alternately praising and cursing the angel by turns. Gabriel switched sides, lest Sam’s right nipple feel left out. The hunter swore again, hands digging into the angel’s hair so hard that a human would have been yelling in pain. It just seemed to egg Gabriel on. The heat in Sam’s gut was building, familiar yet not. He could feel the adrenaline spiking in his veins, causing his groin and nipples to tingle. The heat and pins-and-needles centered in his lower pelvis was familiar, if slightly out of place, though the nipple thing was utterly new. His normal body showed no real reaction to nipple stimulation, much to Gabriel’s chagrin. Gone was the pleasant sensation of his cock swelling, and in its place was throbbing and slickness. He tried to catalogue the differences as much as he could, though it was really difficult since his brain seemed to have taken a sudden vacation to Hawaii or something.  

****

“Still thinking too hard, kiddo.” Gabriel began working his way south, mapping out Sam’s softened but still firm abdomen with his tongue. Sam jerked and laughed at the tickling sensation as Gabriel playfully nibbled at the flesh just above the hunter’s jeans. He looked up, meeting Sam’s lust-filled gaze. “Can I?”

****

Again with the unusual hesitation. Sam’s heart caught in his throat at the desperate, worshipful expression the ancient being was wearing. “Go ahead.” He whispered, smiling shyly from under long lashes. Gabriel nuzzled Sam’s hipbone through the denim before popping the button and drawing the zipper down tooth by tooth. Sam arched up, inviting Gabriel to peel the fabric off of him, and hell… the angel wasn’t strong enough to withstand that sort of temptation. He tugged the denim down, down, down shapely hips and smooth legs, salivating over every inch of flesh he discovered. As he gently tugged them over Sam’s feet, he pressed a tender kiss to each oddly delicate ankle. Sam made a noise halfway between a sigh and a moan.

****

“Just get on with it, will ya?” 

****

The Archangel grinned up at him. “Like Hell, Sammy. You might wake up with a cock again tomorrow. I’m going to enjoy you being like this while I can. So soft… so delicate… so fucking  _ tasty.”  _ Gabriel growled, punctuating it with a firm nip to Sam’s calf. He slowly made his way back upwards, nibbling and kissing as he went. The angel’s oral fixation was coming out in full force and Sam was shivering with anticipation of getting that tongue anywhere near his groin. Gabriel paused at the apex of Sam’s thighs, yet again looking up for permission. 

****

“Gabriel, if you don’t do  _ something _ to my... in the next ten seconds, I’m going to douse you in holy oil and throw you into a volcano.” His threats sounding considerably less menacing in a soft, breathy alto. Dammit. 

****

“To your what, Sam-a-lam? Your legs? Your… toes? Your...ears?” That shit-eating grin was really getting on the hunter’s nerves.

****

Sam thumped his fist against Gabriel’s sternum. “My  _ pussy, _ ok?!” His cheeks flushed so bright that Sam was afraid they would never go back to normal. He’d have to grow a beard to cover his permanent blush. When he  _ could _ grow a beard again. 

****

With his inner musings, Sam completely missed Gabriel crawling the last few scant inches up to his crotch. He nearly jumped clear off the bed when he felt fingers gently petting his inner thighs.

****

“Open up for me, baby.” Gabriel breathed, so softly that Sam nearly missed it entirely. He spread his thighs almost reluctantly, shrinking under the blond’s admiration. “Oh, Sammy… Father, you’re so perfect. So beautiful. And all mine.” He purred. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Gabriel’s fingers danced over the delicate folds of Sam’s labia. He sought out and pressed the pad of his thumb to Sam’s clit, gently massaging the sensitive nub. Sam jerked as though he had been struck by lightning.

****

“Nnngh!” The hunter bit his lip in an attempt to silence the shriek that bubbled up in his throat.

****

Gabriel hummed softly. “No, no, no… Let me hear you, beautiful.” He pressed a little firmer, circling the bundle of nerves over and over. Sam writhed under the onslaught, helpless to do anything but cry out and and plead for more, for mercy, for  _ Gabriel.  _ It was as though every nerve ending that normally resided in his cock, balls, and perineum had all concentrated into a nub the size of a pencil eraser, and Sam just couldn’t process it all. His body seized and his voice cracked as he screamed his release, shockwaves of ecstasy radiating outward from his clit. His eyes rolled back in his head as he rode it out. 

****

When the world resettled around him, Sam was treated to Gabriel’s beautiful eyes only inches from his face. The angel was watching him with an expression so reverent that Sam wanted to shy away from it, like Icarus flying too close to the sun.

****

“How was it, Samshine?” The angel’s eyes danced playfully.

****

Sam stretched, loosening his muscles and vertebrae one by one. Finally, he heaved a luxurious sigh. “Amazing. Holy fuck, it was incredible. No wonder women buy vibrators!”

****

Gabriel snickered and danced his fingers down from their resting place on Sam’s abs towards the apex of his thighs again. Sam jerked and grabbed for his hand.

****

“Easy! Kinda sensitive right now.”

****

The Angel’s grin turned predatory. “And women are multi-orgasmic. You’ll deal.” The pads of his fingers found Sam’s slit, testing and teasing. The man was slick and glistening and Gabriel’s fingers came back damp. The former Trickster groaned lustfully and brought his fingers to his lips, snaking his tongue out to taste Sam’s fluids.

****

“Oh, Sam…” Gabriel moaned heatedly, dipping his hand back down and pressing one fingertip into Sam’s soaked cunt. He eased it in, marveling at how easily Sam’s feminine body accepted him. There was certainly no need for lubricant from a bottle, Sam’s arousal was more than enough. He worked a second finger in, rotating his wrist so that the pads of his fingers pointed towards Sam’s belly button.

****

“Ready for Kansas to go buh-bye, Dorothy?” Whatever Sam’s snarky response would have been was lost under the pleasured yelp drawn out by Gabriel’s fingers unerringly digging into his G-spot. Gabriel crooked his fingers in a ‘come hither’ gesture, swiping back and forth over the slightly spongy texture of the nerve cluster. Sam’s mind whited out. 

****

“Oh, fucking hell… G’briel…” Sam slurred, digging his nails into Gabriel’s scalp and gently urging his head downwards. 

****

“What, Sampson? Tell me what you want.” 

****

Sam gave a frustrated groan and tugged the blond locks again. “Lick me, damn you.” 

****

“Your wish is my command.” Gabriel slithered down the bed and insinuated himself between Sam’s thighs, pausing to give each a kiss before nosing into Sam’s slick folds. He took a deep breath, savoring the scent of the human’s arousal, before flicking his tongue out for a taste straight from the source. Sam squeaked in surprise as the thick muscle of Gabriel’s tongue caressed his still overly sensitive clit before dipping into his slit alongside the probing fingers. Gabriel worked Sam’s body with alarming precision, drawing out every whimper, every moan, every raw scream possible from the increasingly frantic man. Sam arched, writhed, and bucked as Gabriel’s fingers plunged into him over and over. He could feel his muscles tensing again, the heat coiling tighter and tighter, and suddenly he wanted...no,  _ needed _ the other man inside him.

****

“Gabriel, oh shit… Gabe, fuck me already!” Sam begged desperately, clawing at Gabriel’s shoulders. With a snap, Gabriel’s clothes vanished and he scrambled up up Sam’s prone form, settling between his thighs like he had dozens of times before. But for the first time, Gabriel hesitated rather than plunging in.

****

“You sure, Sam?”

****

Sam smacked the Archangel upside the head. “I’m not a blushing virgin, Gabe! Get  _ in _ me, already!” Gabriel chuckled and snaked a hand down to grip his aching cock. Resisting the urge to stroke himself was difficult given how insanely turned on he was, but he managed. He guided the blunt head of his dick to dip into Sam’s slit, teasing the Winchester with just the slightest bit of penetration. Sam growled in frustration and bucked up, suddenly driving Gabriel’s cock into him to the hilt. Gabriel’s arms gave out and he collapsed against Sam’s chest, all of his breath leaving him in a rush.

****

“Jesus wept, kiddo! Don’t do shit like that if you want this to last more than a minute!” The Archangel was sucking desperate breaths through clenched teeth.

****

“Hair trigger, Gabe?” There was a teasing gleam in Sam’s hazel fox-eyes, unchanged by the witch’s spell. 

****

Gabriel glared down at him halfheartedly and tugged Sam’s hair. “You’re so damned wet, and you feel like a fucking vice around my cock. And I’ve been walking around with a boner for two fucking  _ days. _ Yeah, it’s not gonna take much to set me off. So if you want to cum screaming again, you’re gonna have to not do that crap.” Gabriel rolled his hips, aiming upwards to grind his cockhead against Sam’s G-spot. The pair moaned in unison and Gabriel took up a steady pace of deep, rolling thrusts. He arched his back a bit and captured Sam’s nipplie in his mouth again, suckling as he pumped in and out of the tight, hot clench. 

****

“Hmmm…. Fuck, Gabriel!” Sam’s legs came up to wrap around the angel’s hips, gently urging him on. Gabriel hiked them up over his shoulders and plunged in even deeper, striking Sam’s g-spot dead on. The angel was gasping for breath, eyes ringed in the gold of his Grace as he fought to bring his lover to completion first. His control was absolutely shattered, and Sam blearily thought that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The stutter of the angel’s hips told Sam that the angel had caught that stray thought.

****

“Oh, Sammy…” Gabriel leaned down, folding Sam almost completely in half -and hello, flexible lady hips!- and kissed him tenderly. The ArchHerald’s hips never stilled, though his hand snuck down to toy with Sam’s clit in tandem. Gabriel swore as Sam’s channel tightened even further, clenching as his orgasm built rapidly. Gabriel’s sac drew up in response. 

****

“Gabe!” Sam screamed, his nails digging into the meat of the angel’s shoulders as the heat in his gut went taught and snapped. A heartbeat later, Gabriel was swept over the edge and he poured his release into Sam’s welcoming heat.

****

The pair came down together, still locked together intimately. Gabriel tried to roll to the side, but Sam held on tightly.

****

“No... stay like this? Please?” The hunter’s voice was soft and cum-drunk, though there was a shy edge to it.

****

Gabriel hummed softly. “Not used to feeling like the small, protected, cuddled one?”

****

“Something like that.”

****

They were quiet for a few long moments before Gabriel spoke again. “You realize that I’m bigger than most skyscrapers, right? If you wanted a big cuddle buddy, you could have just said so.” 

****

Sam sighed heavily. “You’ve never exactly tried to be snuggly. Hell, I’m surprised you’re still here. Half the time you’re snapping yourself away before the sweat’s even dry.” The post-orgasm haze was clearing up far too rapidly in the face of harsh reality. Sam didn’t want pity affection from his fuck-buddy. Gabriel sat bolt upright, staring at the hunter in disbelief.

****

“That’s all you thought this was? A booty call?” 

****

Sam felt like the rug had been yanked out from under him. Why did Gabriel seem so upset? “Isn’t it?” 

****

“You Moose… I might have played Pagan, but I don’t sleep around with multiple people at the same time. I thought you knew that.” He leaned in to kiss Sam softly, though the moment was somewhat ruined when the angel copped a feel.

****

“You just want me for my tits.”

****

Gabriel made an approving noise. “And your pussy...and your dick...and your ass… and your far-too-talented mouth…”

****

“Insatiable hedonist.” Sam pressed a playful kiss to Gabriel’s nose.

****

“Insatiable for  _ you.” _ Already, the angel’s cock was thickening against Sam’s hip again.

**_  
_ The hunter groaned. “How long did Cas say this was going to last, again?” **


End file.
